


Math and Fiction Collide on the Battlefield

by Sun_Spark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia reflects on the battle and the weather.</p><p>Back in seventh grade (in other words a very long time ago) I was given a graph that depicted changes in the weather at intervals marked in military time. Thus this little creature was born.</p><p>This was written a LONG time ago so don't judge it too harshly, my writing's improved a lot since then. :)</p><p>Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math and Fiction Collide on the Battlefield

How annoying it was, Prussia thought, to have the temperature unable to make up it's mind about itself. He saw Germany next to him, still shooting, seemingly unfazed by the temperature. I nearly made Prussia laugh, even in the middle of battle West was still the same as always: Calm, collected, unfazed by what was going on around him, taking everything in but staying completely focused on his target at the same time. Prussia wasn't like that.

Even though Prussia loved the thrill of battle this was getting tiresome. At 0 hundred hours, O dark thirty, this morning it had been a nice but chilly 60*, then, despite the light rain, it had gone to 70* by 0700 hours. That had been fine with Prussia, they had just kept fighting.

In the midst of World War ll, year 1945 Germany and Prussia had both ended up at Stalingrad, they had been fighting diligently but Russia and his people were stubborn, they wouldn't give up 'til the Axis surrendered or they were all dead. Prussia was starting to think that it would be the later.

As another three hours passed and the bullets kept flying 'til they seemed to be a normal sound, and at 01000 the temperature decided to rise another 15*, still the bullets flew and the wounded fell. Prussia was far past thinking this was annoying, it was agitating, especially since flames started coming up around their area just as the temperature peaked at 90* at 01100. That was agitating.

As the men worked to put out the flames and the battle continued the temperature settled at 90* for 4 hours until at 1500 it dropped to 80*. At least it wouldn't be boiling any more, but now it was raining. 'So' thought Prussia 'It decides to rain when it starts getting cold and the fires are out, not when it's boiling hot and their are fires every where, Huh?' Prussia glanced at his brother again, West was still focused on on the Russians, seemingly oblivious to everything, but an ever so slight movement of his eye let Prussia know that West had seen his glance. To anyone else neither had moved an inch, save to reload and fire their guns, but Prussia and Germany had known and fought along side each other for so long that they knew.

As the battle wore on into the night the temperature kept falling 'til it settled at a freezing 55* at 2400, midnight. Prussia was still annoyed by it but by now he was so tired and completely tired of seeing the same line of trees, while at the same time entirely enthralled by the action and heat of battle, that all he could do was keep from laughing at this craziness.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring? Who knew how this battle would end? Why did it matter? Right now all he knew was that he had his brother and he was fighting the one nation he pretty much hated. And, of course, that he had the feisty weather to keep him company. Prussia couldn't help it, in the faint light of the coming dawn he laughed, he laughed not as a mad man but as one who had no reason not to laugh. Germany gave a faint grin at his brother's joy and continued through the battle, Prussia saw the grin and continued to chuckle as he continued to fight.

They had won and lost their share of battles, but they had always survived and been together. That was all that mattered. So with the light breeze and the coming light of dawn, Prussia and Germany continued to fight, the weather once more changing to stay with them. 

Funny, Prussia could have sworn the wind was laughing.


End file.
